Modern tractors are usually equipped with a rollover protection system (“ROPS”) that includes a rollover protection bar, which surrounds the operator's position and protects the operator in the event of a rollover. Commonly, the rollover protection bar is hinged so that it can be folded over to minimize the tractor's overall height. Exemplary rollover protection bars are described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,835 to Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,430 to Miki et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,991 to Ludwig.
It is common practice to incorporate a canopy (sun shield) with the rollover protection bar to protect the operator from the elements. Traditional tractor canopies are heavy and awkward; therefore, installation and removal thereof can be time consuming and difficult. An exemplary tractor canopy is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,063 to Job.